


i did knot sign up for this

by bensolosgirlfriend



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Ben, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Rey, Oral Sex, Rey in Heat, Smut, Texting, oral bc it's Ben Solo, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensolosgirlfriend/pseuds/bensolosgirlfriend
Summary: Rey is in love with a beta—or something like that. Something close, at least. Something soft, and sweet, and fun, and even a little bit new.Until that Beta refuses to help her through her heat.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	i did knot sign up for this

Rey is in _love_ with a beta —or something like that. Something close, at least. Something soft, and sweet, and fun, and even a little bit new. Maybe she’s not in love with Hux yet, but she’s in love with whatever she _has_ with him right now. She’s in love with the butterflies her tummy gets when she thinks about him. She’s in love with talking about him. She’s in love with his ginger hair, and his pretty green eyes. She’s in love with his posh accent, and his kind sense of humor.

Hux sends her cutesie little texts while she’s at work, telling her how pretty and funny she is, how he can’t wait to see her for their perfect dates that he plans on his own. Hux makes her laugh, sometimes. Hux buys her flowers, and her favorite candies. Hux makes an innocent kind of love to her, with soft hands and soft kisses and soft sounds. 

“It’s not boring!” she tells Ben on their break. “It’s _nice.”_

“And boring,” he argues.

“What do you know?” she asks. “You’re perpetually single.”

He just snorts in response over his low-fat yogurt.

It’s true. Ben hasn’t had a girlfriend since—since—since Rey has known him, actually. He’s been on one date, as far as she knows, and she’s the one that set him up! Poor Kaydel, a pretty beta who Ben ended the night with a firm handshake and a sour taste in her mouth. Rey had tried, really, and it’s not her fault Ben couldn’t stick the landing.

It’s unfortunate, too, because Ben is cute, and Ben is funny, if not a little mean, and Ben is brilliant, and endearingly goofy. He has an unbelievable, crooked smile, and the biggest ears Rey has ever seen and—that ship has _sailed_ , and Rey doesn’t shit where she eats.

“What about when you’re in heat?” Ben asks, maybe a little too informally. “What then?”

“Omega’s go through heats with betas all the time!” she says into her coffee. “What about Finn and Poe?”  
  
He pauses with his spoon in his mouth. “They’re different.”

“How?”

He shrugs. “They’re Finn and Poe.”

“Poe is just as omega as I am,” she says.

He shakes his head, curly black hair falling in his face. “That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Then what are you saying, Ben?” she asks, leaning into him, and she knows his big ears are turning bright red. 

“If it’s boring now,” he tells her. “It’s going to be even more boring _then.”_

She sighs, loudly. “It’s not boring!”

“Right, right.” He laughs, all teasing and maybe a little cruel. “It’s _nice.”_

* * *

Hux takes Rey to her favorite restaurant, a little hole-in-the-wall Latin-fusion place with the biggest burritos and tastiest sangria that makes you weak in the knees. They talk over a pitcher of the white-peach kind and Rey gorges herself on tacos without fear of looking unattractive.

Hux doesn’t mind when she eats like a pig. It makes him smile, in fact, and he wipes away a smear of hot sauce on her chin with his napkin and a charming grin. “Long day?” he asks.

“Something like that,” she agrees, and takes another bite of her messy food. “Super busy, lots of coding and whatnot—no need to get into it.”

“Right, sorry.” He laughs. “I can barely get my laptop on sometimes.”

“No sweat,” she says, and then winks. “You can always put your USB in my slot.”

Hux snorts into his sangria, nearly spitting it onto his food. “Rey!”

Laughing, she offers him her own napkin. “Sorry!”

“You’re too funny,” he says, wiping himself off, and taking another long sip of his drink. “I simply adore you.”

She smiles, cheeky, blush hot on her cheeks. “I simply adore _you.”_

“Anything else going on?” he asks, polishing off his paella like a gentleman. “Any fun plans this weekend?”

“Oh, I didn’t realize we were doing something,” she teases, and he blushes. “Actually, I might have something going on next week…”

“What’s that?” he asks, and kindly thanks the bus boy that comes to take away their plates before asking for a dessert menu, because he knows _exactly_ the way to a girl’s heart.

Rey doesn’t do subtle, so she says, not without looking around her for judgemental eyes, “My heat.”

She watches Hux swallow, slowly, and then, ultimately, choke—on air, on his saliva, on _nothing_ . He coughs, hard, and reaches for his drink that Rey pushes his way and then, _very_ accidentally, spills all over his lap.

“Shit!” she squeaks, and rushes over with napkins to pat his lap. She flags down the nearest server, flushed and thoroughly embarrassed. “Excuse me, waiter, can we get more napkins?”

He nods. “Right away.”

By the time Hux is done coughing, the waiter has come around with enough napkins to soak up a river. They both thank him, and Hux waves her off to sit back in her seat. “It’s fine, I’m _fine.”_

“I’m _so_ sorry,” she says, pushing her short, brown hair behind her ears. “It was an accident.”

“I know, dear, it’s fine.” He continues to wipe the sangria out of his lap and Rey thanks God that it’s white wine. “It happens.”

She waves her hands in defense. “I shouldn’t have brought it up like that.”

“Maybe not,” he agrees. He piles crumpled up napkins onto the table and refuses the dessert menu from the server, asking instead for the check. “What are you going to do?”

“W-What?” she stammers, eyes widening. “I’m… what?”

“About your heat?” he prompts. “What are you going to do?”

“Well, I thought…” she chooses her words far more carefully this time. “I thought you’d help.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” she asks.

“Well.” He swallows, again, and Rey watches carefully to make sure she doesn’t have to administer CPR the next time he takes a breath. “I didn’t think that’s something you would want.”

“Of course that’s something I’d want,” she says, quickly.

He frowns. “You have no other options?”

“What do you mean?” Her brows furrow in confusion. “I thought… well, aren’t we exclusive? Why would I have other options?”

“I don’t have a knot,” he says.

Now _Rey_ nearly chokes, but instead, her eyes just widen an impossible amount and she’s sure she must look like a cartoon. “I—I know that.”

“So how would I help?” he continues.

“Betas help Omegas with heats all the time,” she explains.

“Well, I’ve never,” he admits. “And I’m not sure I’d want to.”

She blinks. “Oh.”

“They make toys, right?” he asks. “Like… knot toys?”

  
She nods her head. “They do.”

“So why not those?” he asks.

“Because…” she trails off, and takes a long, deep breath. “Because heats are unbearable, even with a toy.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Can anything else help?”

“Yeah.” She nods her head. “Dick.”

His frown deepens even more, more than Rey thought possible. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I’m sorry, but that’s it,” she concludes. “And I thought you’d help me.”

“I’m sorry, Rey.” He hands off his card to the server when he comes back, and his face switches so quickly to a friendly smile that she almost does a double-take. When he leaves, his face falls again. “This isn’t what I signed up for.”

“But—but—but you knew I was an Omega,” she says.

“I assumed you could take care of it yourself,” he tells her.

“Well you assumed _wrong.”_ Now, she’s frowning, finally, she’s angrier than she is surprised. Her eyes narrow at the once adorable man that is now nothing but offending. “Why should I have to put myself through that?”

He shrugs. “I guess you don’t.”

“So what?” she asks. “This is it?”

Instead of saying something more concrete, something she might respect him for, he just shrugs again and says, “I’m sorry.”

Rey stands before Hux has even gotten the check back. “I’ll take a cab.”

He nods, not even insisting. “I understand.”

He doesn’t go after her.

* * *


End file.
